


Esprit du Feu

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Traduction de mon poème "Spirit of Fire".





	Esprit du Feu

La première fois  
Que nous nous sommes rencontrés  
Nous étions  
Des dieux assis sous l’œil bleu de notre ancêtre  
Toi, le voleur de feu, et moi, la déesse de la sagesse  
Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés  
Nous étions amis  
Mais j’ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

La deuxième fois  
Que nous nous sommes rencontrés  
Nous étions  
Des fantômes dans le sombre royaume de mon oncle  
Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés  
Nous étions amants.

La dernière fois  
Que nous nous sommes rencontrés  
Nous étions  
Des elfes assis dans la douce lumière des Deux Arbres  
Toi, l’Esprit du Feu, et moi la Sage  
Toi, prince et forgeron, et moi qui sculpte la pierre…  
Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés  
Nous étions ennemis.

Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais rencontrés.  
À présent  
Nous ne sommes  
Même plus capables  
De nous rencontrer.  
Toi, mort pour toujours, moi, vivante pour toujours.

Je t’aime plus que je n’ai jamais aimé quiconque  
Et tu m’aimais de toute ton âme  
Mais il y avait plus de feu dans un seul de tes doigts que dans tout mon être, corps, cœur, âme et esprit.  
Par deux fois je t’ai trahi  
Et il est impossible d’implorer ton pardon  
Maintenant que tu es mort, mort, mort, et que je ne le serai jamais.


End file.
